The Rise of Pein
by SkulSplita20
Summary: For crimes against humanity he is sentence to a eternity in hell. After escaping Kami he awakens in a new world or underworld to be exact. Settling down with his savior and having kids Nagato is alright until they were taken from him like everyone else was. will his daughter save him from his dark descent into pein or will he make the underworld crumble like he did the leaf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot Idea for this fan fiction.

**Yo another idea by the one and only SkulSplita. This is like a different version of my previous story The Era of Pein that I will be removing soon. So now to the story**

"I remember all of it." His blonde flowing hair, his face set in a grim stony look as he looks down at me like I'm nothing but a cockroach scurrying around his shit. The god mustn't have known who I was than but a part of me knew that he knows very well who I am, He strip me of most my abilities he didn't even give me my original body back. This is his way of punishing me for my sins against humanity.

"Nagato…" I hate kneeling to anyone even if the bastard was a god. I thought helping Naruto would bring some good out of me admittedly I'm more carefree but truth is a tiger can't change his stripes. I am the leader of the Akatsuki; I have taken hundreds of lives and will take hundreds of more "You are sentence to an eternity in hell." I've expected that there wasn't other place for a man like me to go, This is my fate just like pain is stitched into my soul. Unfortunately I will not simply accept my punishment; a false god shouldn't give and order to me, I'm the one and true authority around here.

I raised my head so the god can get a good look at my eyes, the unsettling look of the ripples that expanded from the pupil. The eyes of the Six Sage glowed with power. The one thing he couldn't fully steal from me, He may haven taken the other path abilities but he couldn't take the Deva path or should I say my abilities now. The god continues to list off my crimes of against humanity and I used that time to look around. The large hall was dimly lit and there was only one chair, the throne the false god was seated on and against the walls it was dozens of doors, where they led to I don't know.

I averted my eyes back to the door and I stood feeling a warm energy surrounding me, The sensation started to burn slowly before the heat picked up scorching me I open my mouth to shout out in pain only for the energy to jump down my throat and into my body. I fell to my knees yet again breathing heavily while the bastard kept his cold stare upon me. I felt a bit stronger but not much, but some strength was more than enough right now.

I gather all my energy no longer even should if it's call chakra anymore. I've felt pain time after time, I've changed the world for the better, I brought the elemental nations to it knees, I am pain and I will not be treated like a peasant "...All mighty push!" I've repelled everything away from me a large crater cleared the area around me and the dirt covered my escape as I ran. I didn't care where I went I was tired, hungry and drain I tore open a door and look only to see an area of darkness. I took a step back only for a tendril to whip out and grabbed me. I attempted to kick me off before more tendrils latch onto to me. I struggle but the more I did so the quicker my last remaining energy faded so I simply jumped into the darkness not caring what lies beyond it.

* * *

Nagato could feel as someone gently nudges him, rousing him from his slumber. His eyes open and he shot up remembering falling into the unknown literally. He turns his heads and a woman with white hair and butterscotch eyes were holding a tray of food. She places the tray on the bed beside him.

"I've found you out cold in front of my house on my way back from running my errands." She smiles softly "Please eat."

The former Shinobi could feel the woman had no ill intentions towards him "Thank you." He replied graciously and began to eat the food on the tray, looking at the beautiful woman in his peripheral. She wore a short white and red Kimono that did nothing to hide her large bust and he looks away feeling a tad bit like his former sensei.

After a minute of silence he place down the tray "Where am I?" he asks. He looks around and could tell he was inside a small cottage.

"You're in the underworld a mile from the city to be exact. This is my home" she's smiles sadly "I know it isn't much but you can stay as long as you like."

Nagato looks at her with a raised brow "Are you sure?"

The woman smiles "Yes I'm sure."

The ninja smirks "I'm Nagato…"

"Kanna… I'm a Nekoshou"

* * *

"I've stayed with Kanna for a long time. She were my moon in the night we've be came close beyond close through the years until we lovers to be exact but with all goods things they're bad things. The devil lord in the area was infatuated with my love, obsessed even he tried again and again to woo her and she always turn him down. Yet he stilled try to take her even when Kanna and I had children Kuroka first and then our youngest who was still a baby Shirone.

Something told me that they were something horrible on the horizon I should have listened to my gut instincts that day.

* * *

Nagato were walking through the city buying groceries when a few low class devils emerged from the Alley ways surrounding him.

The people scatter sensing the oncoming danger and he was actually gratefully given him more room to work with.

The lower class devils charges him and he smirks "Come you trash." He stood in place before a black rod of metal came from within his arm. He lean to the left as a devil closest to him attempts to punch. He continues to dodge even when the three other devils attack him. He continues to dance around the attacks with such grace and fluid movements that the devils were starting believe he couldn't be touch. He shoves the black chakra rod through a devil stomach. The force of the impact living him off his feet and he kicks the man once he was in the air into another devil knock him off his feet. His two comrades came at him and he lash out snapping one of the devils neck until his head was facing behind the man. The third devil charges in swinging wildly causing Nagato to chuckle "Almighty push!" The attack slams against the devil, imprinting him into the wall. The last devil finally made it to his feet after pushing the dead devil off him.

"Damn it, you shouldn't be this strong you're not even a devil!" The devil begins to back away.

Nagato walks slowly after the man, his Rinnegan never leave the man as he stalks closer.

The devil backs against the wall "You can't kill me." He shouted while pulling a knife from his jacket "You can't!" He shouted even trying to make himself believe his own words. Nagato spawn another rod and let it drags against the floor.

The devil begins to laugh "Go ahead! I don't care that why my master is doing your whore right now!"

Nagato stops in place "…this is a distraction." He realizes before turning away and began to run.

The devil sigh "That was cl-"He couldn't finish as the rod stabbed him through his heart.

The last thing the devil saw was Nagato standing still with his palm flat open "He threw it…"

Nagato race through the city, hitting his max speed in seconds kicking up dirt and dust in his wake "Please be all right." He pleaded.

* * *

Nagato made it to the cottage only to see it was up in flames, He stagger over to see Kanna lying in a puddle of her own blood. A white dress Kimono she was wearing that day was ripped and shredded. He dropped to his knees tears falling down his cheeks, his hands shook violently as he reach over and cupped the woman cheek "Not again… Kanna wake up." He sobs softly trying to hold in his sorrow except the pain was too much yet again "Kanna…you're not dead…tell me where is Kuroka and Shirone?" He asks hoping she will answer yet she stayed still and lifeless as rock.

"Dad!" Nagato turns around to seeing a group of a couple dozen Devils standing around Kuroka and Shirone. He stood not caring to hide his sorrow right now. As a tall and muscular man held onto his younger daughter Shirone whiles a couple men held onto Kuroka.

"Let them go." Nagato orders his voice held a dangerous vibe.

"So you can kill us? Fuck no I tell you what I always knew it was something strange about you, those eyes give you a way. You may be human but you're definitely not mortal." He held up a dagger "Stab your self with this dagger." He tosses it at Nagato feet "Do that and I'll release your precious daughters unharmed."

Nagato eyes the dagger cautiously before reaching down "Dad don't!" his daughter Kuroka pleaded but he ignores her and picks up the weapon "if you don't…" He let his threat hang in the silence. He impales himself with the dagger and could feel his energy leaving him and he drops to his knees. He tried to take it out but the dagger didn't budge an inch holding fast in side him.

The devil laughs "Fool like I would give up such priceless jewels!" The devil walks closer.

Nagato stares at the man drily already figuring he wouldn't let them go "Kuroka…" He calls feeling his energy being sapped.

The girl struggle attempting to run to her dad, she stop struggling realizing she isn't going any where "Yes dad?" she asks softly.

Nagato forms one last smirk for his daughter sake "always protect your sister." He raised his hand pointing at the devils.

The devils laugh "What you going to do? Blow us away with air?" The devils taunt him.

Nagato kept his smirk in place "Yeah something like that…Almighty Push!" He used his remaining energy that hasn't be sapped by the dagger and watch as the devils including his daughters was scatter by his powerful repulsion technique. He really hope he didn't kill his daughters with that attack but he needed them separated from that bastard devil so they could escape.

* * *

Nagato leans up against the wall, his hands and arms bound by thick heavy chains that were connected to the wall. He doesn't know how long he has been in this cell. The dagger sapped every bit of energy he regains so he couldn't break out.

After sometime the devil that has capture enters the cell "You're still alive, I knew you wasn't mortal." The devil grin maliciously " I came to tell you We've recapture your girls, ah the oldest she was so strong willed and fiery well until we've broken her she begged for death after we played with her for a bit… and the youngest" He chuckles darkly " It would be to cruel to tell you what happen to her." The devil turns around "I'm coming to keep you here for ever! And the only thing you'll be able to think about is how I ravage your daughters for taking away what's MINE!" The devil calms down before laughing again.

Nagato shook in anger and fury "I'll have your soul for this…" he whispers. The devil stops and looks at the seething man before exiting the cell "I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKING SOUL! I PROMISE YOU THIS I WILL FUCKING CRUSH ALL YOU DEVILS!" He shouted at the man huffing in anger and despair thinking of his family. History has repeated itself except losing his parents or friend he lost something so much more, his spawn his children his two daughters. He let his hatred for the devils build up more and more, He wanted bloodshed and need blood shed. That was the only the thing that sated the pain. He will crush the man and only one like him. The devils must be destroyed and only someone who has felt true pain could do it.

Nagato never forgets pain is what made him strong and this pain was simply unbearable. He let his head hang in defeat as the door opens he could hear soft foot steps, his didn't want to lift his head as a man kneel beside him. He could only see black hair from his position, the man place a bundle of black feathers from what's look to be from wings.

"I heard about what happen to you friend… it is tragic indeed. We have the same goal."He whispers into Nagato ear before his hand grasp the dagger and tugs pulling it out from Nagato body "The same goal to see the Devils destroyed my friend." The man took the dagger with him before leaving the cell.

Nagato lifeless eyes slowly regain there focus "As Nagato I can never have happiness… This world is full of pain my heart is submerging in it… No longer will I feel pain." He gasp out his throat felt like it was being scratch with sandpaper "They want pain…Then I shall give them Pein… Kuroka and Shirone Daddy will make them feel pain for you… even if I have to drown this planet in fire."

Nagato lifts his head feeling his energy return slowly but surely.

"My wrath shall be felt."


	2. Chapter 2

Pein raise his arms and tugs the chains, listening as the metal kinks rattle against each other. The chains didn't release there iron grip on him, so he tries again once more and still was not successful. A normal man would sigh in defeat and wait until his death fortunately he was no mere man. He was a god, a powerful foe that shouldn't be reckoned with and iron chains were nothing but mere rope to his will. The false god may have made him immortal so he could live out his imprisonment in some wretched land but his plan fail and just made him a bigger threat. He slowly stood up shaking every so often, his stomach was nothing but a mere donut whole now looking for anything to devour. His vision swayed from side to side as he tries to focus on the door, he had to thank whoever that man was for releasing him from his prison.

He may still be physically weak but his energy will take care of that, he willed his enormous energy reserves to strengthen and enforce his body.

He didn't exactly know where the hell he was but he really didn't care right now. He also didn't know how to get out of here but that also wasn't a problem he'll just make his own exit.

Pein raised both his arms and slowly closes his eyes "…Kanna, Kuroka and Shirone. I shall avenge you." He raises his head towards the ceiling "I shall make them feel pain." The ground beneath him shatters making a small crater "Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent god."The crater expands as the force destroyed everything in it path.

* * *

A lower class devil were walking through the halls of his master estate, his lord demanded him to set the dinner table so he was on his way to accomplish the task. He stops as rumbling shook the ground beneath his feet; his eyes widen "Earthquake?" He asks no one in particular until the ground shook even harder. He turns his head only to see the walls and floor being ripped from its very foundation.

"What in the name of satan?" He asks before a massive force slams into him and carries him with everything else in its relentless path of destruction.

* * *

Pein open his eyes to see that he was standing in a large crater, remnants of the building was nothing but rubble among dirt and dead bodies. He took a deep breath and looks around stepping calmly over the dead bodies of the devils that were inside the establishment.

He scans the ground and couldn't find the devil that held his ire but it was okay, all in due time. He let the dirt surrounds him as he teleported in a burst of speed using the Shunshin technique to get to the area he wanted to see most. The small cottage, he and his love once had. The small building no longer was standing and was nothing but charred remains, though on the side of it held a small wooden rotten cross standing from beneath the ground.

He walks over to it and read what he could "ur...belov...mother." He smiles to himself kneeling "They must have done this before that bastard caught them again… I will revenge you my girls."

"_If you kill someone, someone else will kill you…this hatred will binds us together" _He frowns remembering that he once told Tsunade that when they encounter each other the second time, those words has never been truer at this very moment.

The Shinobi stood and began his long trek through the forest making sure not to leave any foot prints in his wake. He continues his journey all the way until he came across a dark damp cave. He steps inside releasing his chakra into the ground and watch as torches that was connected to the walls lit with flames scaring away the darkness. He stops walking once he made it inside the inner sanctum of the cave where drawers and cabinets filled with clothes and weaponry litter the place. He had build this place sometime after he awoken in this world being a rogue Shinobi and leader of a terrorist organization tends to make you pretty paranoid and that follow him even here unfortunately it was right for him to be paranoid or else he would be shit out of luck.

The middle of the sanctum were a large lake, numerous path ways of water fell from the ceiling and filter in through from the ground. He undresses pulling his smelly and ragged clothing off his person before diving into the water being held prisoner were definitely not fun or an experience that he would ever like to live again. He let the grime and dirt wash from his body and hair before remerging and climbing out of the lake. He wanted to tell Kuroka of this place but he never had a chance to before the incident. He went over to a cabinet dressing in a pair of fitted Shinobi slacks and sandals with a fishnet shirt. He went over to the wardrobe opening it wide retrieving a clothing item he never expected to wear again. He places his arms through the silk black cloak with it red clouds and smooth it out, letting the high collar hide the bottom of his face, this very cloak symbolize the ideals of his organization but he weren't wearing it for that reason no he was wearing it because it brought him closer to his Pein persona. He has been Nagato so long that he almost forgot how it felt to be Pein until that bastard devil reminded him of course.

Pein pull on his black Shinobi boots and turns around leaving his head band in the drawer letting his spiky hair out freely. He continues on his way towards the exit of the cave before stopping and grabbing a Ninja Tool holster and tying it around his thigh. He was going to need that and made his way out the cave, once both feet left the cave the fires immediately went out no longer able to stay lit without his energy feeding it anymore.

* * *

Pein silently watch as the devils low-mid and high class went about there day as if not one of there brethren has committed a grievous crime. Devils and there society was so corrupted they reincarnate the dead and force them to do there bidding just so they could increase there numbers, innocents who think they become something stronger is nothing but pawns in a game of death.

"I want them to feel pain." He crosses his fingers together. "Shadow clone Jutsu." Seven copies of the man form beside him and he silently order them to head into the city. This was the first time he used the clone jutsu after watching Naruto do it. He read about it in the scroll just never use the technique since he already had several copies of himself. He notice how once he spawn them he could see out of there eyes just like they were his other paths. He order the clones to separated and watch as they follow his command going to separate areas, he stops his main clone who was standing in front of a red haired man. The man had enormous reserves just like him and he deems him as someone important. The man eyes him cautiously apparently getting a sense of danger from him, well good he should.

"Who are you?" The red hair man asks, devils and followers circle around them wanting to hear what was being said.

Pein kept silent before answering the man "An enraged father who wants justice for what happen to his family."

The red head looks puzzle "What are you talking about?"

Pein chuckles his deep powerful voice making the hair on everyone necks stand at attention "Hmm of course you don't know…Tell me devil who are you?"

The man raised a brow curious of the stranger now "Very few people don't know who I am… I'm Sirzech Lucifer."

"One of the Four Satans I see, you are one of the reasons why this world is like this. I have seen some arrogant people in my lifetime but you devils…" He trails off "it doesn't matter. I am bringing forth a reckoning!" He shouted using the voice amplifier jutsu to spread his voice "If you stand with the devils than you shall be smite…This is god will…This is my will." He stare at the man known as Sirzech their eyes meeting for the first time and the devil eyes widen in surprise at the sight of his eyes.

"This is going to hurt." Sirzech mumbles after feeling the energy build up.

* * *

(Few seconds before)

If you stand with the devils than you shall be smite…This is god will…This is my will."

The original Pein smirks as he focuses the clone energy "Clone great…explosion." The clones he sent throughout the city begin to glow before their chakra ignited causing a enormous explosion killing who ever that was amongst them, even a building topple over mostly likely one of them enter a building when he focus his attention on that one clone. He could hear loud screams and panicking of the devils that were lucky enough not to be in the area of the explosion.

Pein turns around and begins walking away with a smile on his lips. He was officially an enemy of the underworld, which brought back memories "They will feel true pain."

* * *

Koneko was sitting beside Kiba while their president was talking to the newest member of the peerage, the incompetent pervert Issei. She went back to focusing on her sweets; The Neko didn't understand why her president was so fixated on the idiot. He was a pervert, stupid, not that great looking and an all around annoyance well to her any way. She seems to be the only one that cares. Kiba just went with the flow and Akeno seems to like him enough to play on his perverted tendencies.

"Koneko introduce your self." Koneko nods to her president, no matter the choices the girl made she would always protect and follow her, her family were the ones that saved her from death and took care of her even though they didn't have too. She sighs not wanting to go back into those memories again the painful ones that she kept only to herself that president don't even know about.

"Koneko Toujou." The Neko looks at Issei in annoyance and her butterscotch eyes flashes into a threatening purple before they return back to there original color. Issei shot back afraid of the eye change.

Rias smiles "Don't worry about her Issei that happens when she's annoyed."

Koneko nods, Akeno and Rias were the only two that knew about what she can really do when her eyes were in that state.

"On to club duties…"

* * *

Pein walks through the human realm, this was literally the first time since he awoken in the underworld that he decided to come through to the human realm. He found the air quite sickening in this realm but looking at a night sky was quite a treat for him. He continues his walk before stopping and turning around. The man who had set him free was smirking.

"I see you're already on a road of destruction my friend." The man greeted.

Pein nods "They will know pain before I am through with them."

The man nods "I am Kokabiel. I'm the one who've set you free."

"I've notice." Pein stated drily.

"Any way I'm here to partner up with you. I can be the brains of the operation while you are the muscle the one that wreaks havoc upon the devils and their half wit followers."

"So you wish to use me?" The Shinobi states casually while eying the man with a blank look across his face.

The fallen angel smirks "Only for our mutual goal my friend."

Pein raised his hand out "Heavenly Attraction of all of creation." A strong force lifted Kokabiel of his feet and into Pein outstretch palm. The Shinobi raised the man up with great strength before slamming him into the cement. A black rod extended from his arm and into the fallen angel chest "A god is no one pawn… Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent god…now you shall be smite like the rest."A massive force slams into Kokabiel crushing every single bone in his body and creating a crater around the man body.

The god turns around and began walking away "such blasphemy."

* * *

**Well peeps that's another chapter out of the way. How did you guys like it? **

**I also hope I did a little better with the spelling and grammar this time around.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

Pein Casually walks amongst the human population, after careful consideration he decided it would be better to blend in for the time being so he _borrows_ some clothes from a clothing store. He wore a pair of fitted jeans and a black turtle neck and pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes, though he safely blended in with the clothing, there was one fact that he couldn't hide his mere superior stature and powerful posture. He stood amongst powerful Shinobi and so had to keep his posture a certain way, powerful and intimidating. So when he walks amongst the general population it was times when they would turn to get a look at him. He continues to walks to a more secluded area and tilted his head to look at who were following him in his peripheral.

"The aura your giving off you're powerful…who are you?" she asks.

The Shinobi removes his shades and place them in his pocket, before fully turning around.

The girl takes a step back in shock "Those eyes…Impossible!"

"You speak as if you know what my eyes signify…" The Shinobi asks curiously.

The girl trembling in fear drops to her knees in submission "Of course master…Those eyes were the same as God" She mumbles to herself "The eyes of the Sage!"

Pein eyes narrows onto her taking in the information 'Their God were the sage of the six paths?' He begins chuckling to himself 'so the Sage was here at one point…interesting.'

"That can only mean your god reincarnation you have the same eyes as him!" she spoke up in excitement from the ground.

"I am neither the sage nor his reincarnation; we are separate entities with differing goals. I have these eyes for one reason pain." He begins to walk away.

"Wait stop…You may not be god but you have power. My group is staying in a church not to far from here if you change your mind. My name is Raynare."

Pein kept walking faintly hearing what the fallen angel said.

* * *

The Akatsuki leader sigh figuring he would have to take up the woman offer sooner or later, He was powerful without a doubt but he couldn't wage a war on the underworld by himself, just like he had Akatsuki in the elemental nations he would need them here as well. His blank gaze fell upon the church, if the woman wanted someone to worship it mine as well be a god of his caliber. He had lead the hidden rain pretty well so his leadership was top notch. He walk towards the doors and blew them open surprising the current residents at his appearance, he opted to wear his Shinobi gear just in case if it involve him getting in a fight.

His eyes quickly scan the occupants and finally settle on looking over them all. The woman who first spoke to him was a young, attractive woman whom seems to be in her late teens, with long black hair down to her hips and shining violet eyes. She wore a short black dress with a small, purple jacket over it.

A male that was standing poised in a ready stance but held a smug smirk over his lips. He looks to be a gentleman with short black hair and darkish blue eyes. He wore a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt and black pants and shoes and finishes it off with a black fedora.

The third was another female with equal beauty to the first; she was taller than Raynare and had a large bust as well except her hair was a dark blue and had a bang that covered her right eye. She like the guy wore a trench coat like top with a wide collar, and an equally matching miniskirt and black heels. His eyes ran over the opening of her trench coat that reveals the top of her well endower chest.

He looks to the last of the group which showed a younger girl with twin blonde pony tails and had bright blue eyes. The girl attire was quite different from the other two; she wore a black Lolita dress with white frills, a black bow on the front and white thigh high socks and black shoes.

"Who might this be?" The male asks curiously while tipping his fedora forward.

Raynare hush them "This is the man I was telling you about…Hurry up and kneel." She whispered furiously.

"He doesn't look like much to me…even if his power is a bit high." The second woman Kalawarner crosses her arms under her chest unknowingly pushing them out further.

"I don't know Raynare…" The youngest spoke unsurely agreeing with the others.

Pein merely stare at them coldly listening as they rattle on and on, they already was beginning to annoy him and it only been a few seconds they was quickly starting to remind him of how childish the S-rank Ninja he led was. Hidan and Kakazu and there moments, than it was Deidara and Sasori, he hated unnecessary chatter. He needed to check them like he did the Akatsuki at various times, He smirks when he was reminded of Itachi and his hesitance to speak about Naruto to Sasori he quickly shatter the Uchiha ego.

Pein glares at the fallen angels before him and release his killing intent bringing the other three to their knees "Silence." The Shinobi sat down on one of the many churches benches. He leans his head back bringing his hands up wiping his face.

_Flashback_

_Nagato kneel, his knees were cover in dirt and smudges of earth were on his cheek, this was the first time he ever felt genuine peace. He lifted his head and look to the woman beside him. He chuckles to himself here he was covered in dirt while the short woman beside him in a white kimono magically didn't have a single spot of brown on her._

_Kanna glances at him "What?" she asks curiously._

"_Why do you not have a single stain on you?"_

_The woman merely shrugs "It's a secret."_

_Nagato nods "I'll find out your secret eventually." A moment of silence descended upon the two as they continue to work on the flower garden._

_The ex Shinobi glances at the woman before smiling softly and placing the flower into the dirt._

"_What did you do before coming here?" She broke the silence with a question he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. Kanna notices his silence "You don't have to answer."_

_Nagato nods letting the silence sink in before looking at her in his peripheral "I've killed people." _

_He could see Kanna hands stop tending the garden before resuming "Why?" she asks._

"_For peace." The Akatsuki leader answers without a hitch._

"_Bloodshed doesn't make peace it only makes more bloodshed." She challenges his beliefs firmly._

"_When one person feels the same pain as another they will hesitate inflicting that same pain onto another because they know how it feels." Nagato stops and looks at her "I've inflicted pain to bring peace. Does that make me a bad person?"_

_Kanna ponders the question to herself before glancing in his direction "No it makes you a hero…just a misunderstood hero is all."_

_Nagato smiles softly 'I hope that's true'_

_End_

"It isn't, a hero should be able to save his wife and children. I'm the villain." Pein mumbles softly before turning his gaze upon the silent Fallen Angels and glares at them "You work for me now, is there anything I should know?"

"We have the twilight healing sacred gear." Raynare informed him "Go get the brat Mittelt." The blonde angel nods before scampering out the room.

She returns with a young beautiful nun and push her over to Raynare. The lead angel smiles before telling Asia to kneel. "Asia remembers how you use to pray at night?" The girl nods. While Raynare continue to whisper into her ear "This is him the man you prayed to before you. You wouldn't know but his eyes give him away that is god. Go introduce yourself." She pushes her forward.

Pein watch the whole thing in interest, she really wanted him to play the god of legend. He has no problem being a god but he will do it in his own way "Child kneel." Asia got to her knees and bows before the man "What is your name?"

Asia smiles shyly "Um my name is Asia Argento."

Pein stood and place his hand on her stomach beneath her chest, he wonder if he could sense sacred gears like he could Bijuu "You have a unique ability Asia…" He looks at the bible in her hand taking it from her "Child you will no longer need that." Asia looked conflicted and he smirks "Don't worry child." He stood and helped her up before looking to Raynare "Tell me Raynare, What you know of Sirzech Lucifer?"

Raynare spoke up instantly "Well he has a younger sister, not to far from here actually."

The Akatsuki leader smirks"That's interesting."

* * *

"Keep the rest occupied, and don't do anything stupid I don't need you dying." Pein spoke to his followers before turning his gaze upon the school. He smirks as the last of the students went inside to there classes, The Shinobi just followed suit. He focus on the current strongest energy source and stop on the 3 floor of the building, his foot steps echoed off the white tiles of the floor as his feet made contact. The Shinobi simply stares down the hall.

* * *

Rias were sitting beside Akeno as they both listen to the teachers' instructions, she was getting a bad feeling all of the sudden but she crushed it and paid it no mind.

"Shinra Tensei!" She and the rest of the students looked around at the sudden yell before rumbling shook the floor, The Gremory eyes widen as a powerful force begins tearing apart the walls, flinging shattered glass as a wave knocks against her and the rest of the class in a devastating impact, she could hear many of the students screaming in pain while the force carried her and few others through several of the classes walls smashing everything and everyone in its path and it was so many students that was in the way.

The brick walls of the building finally manage to stop her but she was terribly sore. She looks around and could see she was separated from Akeno.

Soft foot steps drew her attention as a man with short spiky wild hair emerges from the hole that her body created. She looked around as students' finally broke them selves from there stupor "Run!" she pleaded, this man didn't look like he had a problem with them just her even though she never seen him before. She finally had the strength to step out from the brick indented wall and shakily stood on her feet, to her horror several of the students stood in front of her while the rest threw school supplies at her attacker. The man barely flinches as he stares down the Gremory heir. She raise her head "Please don't hurt the-" She was cut off as another powerful wave blasted the students away a few them was flung through the windows and out into the hallway while some was even slam into the walls but the unfortunate ones was thrown out the windows and 4 floors down to their death.

Rias back into the wall, the power that was wafting off the man was tremendous, what she did to gain this man ire she asks herself. Also why did the man show no remorse at such brutality, killing innocent people like this? She stood her ground although feelings of hopelessness were settling into her gut and even sorrow at the lost of her classmates. Rias realize she wasn't as strong as she thought she was, a High class devil trembling at the sight of a mere man…who had such a terrifying aura though. The Gremory heir only knew one thing that could help her right now, she ran as fast as she could outside the class room hoping she could get to her peerage with their combine might they should be able to topple this monster…Right?

* * *

Pein merely shook his head before disappearing, he reappear in front of the fleeing devil so unexpectedly she didn't have time to stop. He places his palm on her chest where her heart would be and all she could was stare in surprise "Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God." A massive force slammed against her and carried her down the hall of the school and smashing her straight into the brick wall again. He slowly approaches with a black metal rod that extended from his arm and into his hand, he grab the both of her wrist and placing them above her head while bringing the chakra rod in for the kill, the girl closes her eyes before squealing in pain. He back up and look at his handy work the chakra rod went through both of her hands and into the wall behind her.

She finally got a close look at him and her mouth opens in surprise at what she saw, the very same eyes Koneko had.

Pein merely ignore the look before inching his head close going way pass the limits of personal space.

"Rias Gremory…Sister of Sirzech Lucifer Correct?" He asks already knowing the answer"Let's have a little chat."


	4. Chapter 4

Pein inches closer "Now you're going to tell me, everything you know about your brother and the other Satans." The Gremory heiress scowls.

"Get away from Buchou!" A loud yell came as a brown hair boy in the Kuoh male school uniform came charging down the hallway towards them. Pein merely glances back at the boy before refocusing his eyes on the girl, he sighs in annoyance at being interrupted before turning around completely "I told them to keep the rest of you busy, they couldn't even do that."

"Issei run… go get Akeno or Koneko." The boy looks between the two of them before gulping after meeting Pein eyes. Issei shook his head as he kept looking between the two of them, apparently in conflict on what to do.

Pein smirks "Let me make it easy for you." A massive force slams into Issei sending him back down the hallway he came. He turns around "I've changed my mind." He extended a chakra receiver readying to impale her with it only to suddenly stop as a strangely familiar but different energy source stood behind him. He slowly turns back and came eye to eye with someone he never thought he would see again. The girl was short just like her mother and had the very same short white hair just like Kanna the only thing that was different were her eyes and the corrupted feel to her presence. She had the very same steel purple eyes as him, and he could do nothing but stare.

"…Shirone." The girl drops the boy he sent flying down the hall before narrowing her eyes on him or precisely his own.

"Don't call me that!" The girl scream while flying at him, a huge amount of chakra was engulfing her fist and she struck out. The Shinobi dodge the fury enhance strike with ease as she came at him with reckless abandon, her hand nothing but a flurry of small powerful strikes as he continue to dance around them before striking out plucking her forehead and noticing that she didn't even flinch at the contact, he were no Tsunade but that was chakra enforce strike and she tanked it. He jump back putting some space between them and the girl jump straight back into the fray. He faintly saw the boy tugging at the Chakra receiver keeping the girl in place but mainly focus on his daughter. He knew for a fact it was her since she responded to her given name but he was wondering why she was so adamant with trying to knock his head off. He continues to dodge the girl before knocking her fist away and kicking her directly in the stomach sending her skidding back.

He glares at the red head whom turn his daughter into a devil, He breathe in deeply calming himself. She didn't remember him is all; she was only 3 when he was captured. He blinks only to reopen and find her fist only inches away from his face.

"Shirone, I'm your father." He spoke softly, Koneko fist stop right before impact.

Father and daughter stared into each other eyes "Kuroka said you were dead." She mumbles softly.

Pein visage softens "I was captured…Shirone I'm sorry."

Water gathers in the young Neko eyes, until a split second later her eyes harden, Pein felt the change and immediately shouted "Shinra Tensei!" He let loose a lower powered repulsion, forcing the girl back into the boy Issei.

"I won't let anyone hurt Buchou." She mutters the words affectionately before balling her fist tightly "not even you Nagato." She spoke with such vehemence that it actually hurt the Shinobi physically.

Pein drops his head as he clenches his fist before bringing it back up, keeping it void of all emotion. "Very well show father how strong you have become." He brings his palm out "Heavenly attraction of all of creation."

Koneko eyes widen as she was lifted off her feet and drag towards her father. As she came closer she felt a certain urge to shove him as hard as she could. She releases the urge and a force smashes into Pein sending him skidding back.

The former Akatsuki leader smirks "So you learned Shinra Tensei."

The Neko was breathing heavily from exerting too much energy at once "Though it seems you don't use it often." The Gremory girl stood in front of Koneko her arms outstretch in a protective manner and all he could feel was a boiling rage simmering beneath his cold façade. The girl who put his daughter in servitude, she was also the reason why Shirone was fighting against him. Two more people decided to show themselves standing beside the red head as a wall of security. A blonde male and a long purple hair girl, they all stood together with his daughter as if they were her family.

He faintly felt his fallen angels taking up position behind him with there spears of light in there hands.

"I've told you all to keep them busy."

"I'm sorry master they slipped by us." Raynare informs him

Pein could see several scratches between the newly arrivals showing they was in a fight but no serious damage amongst them.

"You did your best, good job."He could practically feel the smiles that were displaying on the fallen angels faces. He focuses on his daughter immediately locking eyes with her "Shirone…let me show you a true Shinra Tensei." He glances back at Raynare and the fallen angel got the hint.

"Let's go!" wings sprouted from the beautiful woman back and she dove out the window before floating outside the school, while her brethren follow behind her.

Pein place out his arms gathering his chakra, the tiles on the floor shatters creating a crater beneath his feet.

Rias eyes widen "Run!" she shouted, her peerage turned to flee excluding Kiba who charge the man with a sword readying to impale him.

"Feel my pain…Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent god." He releases the attack and watch as it blew away the blonde that was only centimeters away from impaling him. The repulsion tears the very floor from the foundation while slamming into the fleeing devils carrying them away with his vengeance. He floated to the outside as the rest of the upper floors came crashing down most likely around the girl and her peerage including his daughter. He landed on the ground ignoring the screams of the innocents that was caught in the powerful attack.

The fallen angels look at the man in surprise and even fear as he approach them slowly, Raynare hesitantly reach out "My lord?"She questions and the man merely walk pass her ignoring the questioning looks.

"We're leaving…" He spoke coldly as a small tear gather between the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Sirzech was seated at his desk his head in his palms, he just received news of Kuoh Academy being attacked by an unknown man. How the hell was he suppose to explain this. So many lives were lost in that attack and for what? He doesn't know what the man wanted or why he was targeting the Devils. He raised his head as his wife Grayfia enters the room.

"Rias and her peerage is fine, some broken bones and bruises but fine nonetheless. Luckily Sona and her peerage weren't there at the time or they would have also got caught in the attack."

Sirzech smiles in relief at the good news "Good I don't want to lose anymore people. Have you spoken with Ria-tan directly?"

Grayfia stayed quiet "Yes… She said Koneko father was the man behind it all."

Sirzech frowns "I thought Koneko parents were dead?" he shook it off "Well anyway we know what to look for now. I want this man found and imprison."

* * *

A black hair woman with orange highlights lay down in the bed with her feet up kicking back in forth, her kimono was falling down her shoulder showing a large amount cleavage, her steel purple eyes widen at what was on the front of the newspaper. A man staring his steely gaze into the reader soul, she sat up with a wide smile. She definitely remember the man as it was just yesterday, his orange spiky hair, the entrancing eyes of there family, even the numerous piercings he had. How could she not remember the man who took care of her, the man who sacrifice himself for her and Shirone?

"Dad…" She whispers in delight.

* * *

Pein sat in the church, Raynare and the rest was in the inner sanctum training with several of his clones. He turned his head hearing faint footsteps and could see the girl Asia smiling shyly. He look at the girl and could feel that she truly was innocent not a bad bone in her body. She sat beside him and gasp at the small thin cut on his cheek "God you're bleeding."

He looks at her "Call me Pein." She looks curious before nodding reaching out to touch him. He felt a warm sensation as the girl used her sacred gear, a small look of concentration adorn her face. Than it just happen pein had felt pain, not emotional pain but physical and agonizing pain as the man fell forward onto his knees. The girl yelps while shooting to her feet to help him only for his arm to lash out and push her back onto her bum.

The man let out an agonizing roar that was so loud it made her ears want to bleed. Raynare and her group came sprinting in with looks of horror on there faces as flames engulfed the man. Asia cover her mouth as tears threaten to spill, her kind heart not using to seeing anything like this, that when all of them saw it thick energy chains appeared around him. They began to hang limply when his shouts of pain turn to bouts of laughter.

"You think the pain drove him insane?" Dohnaseek asks. The women ignore him as the chains began breaking dropping to the floor rattling as they began to disappear and dissolve into nothingness.

Pein stopped his mad cackle and look at his hands "I thought… he sealed them away." An uncharacteristic smile forms on his lips "That false god just made them dormant… the fool. My power is back." His eyes began to feel heavy and he fell into a heap letting the darkness drag him into a deep slumber.

Raynare crouch down feeling his pulse, checking to see if the man was still alive. She grabs his arm placing it around her neck while Kalawarner came to his other side to help her carry him to the bed room in the back.

"He's just sleep, what ever happen probably tired him out." Raynare informs them.

* * *

Sirzech was sitting across from a man with dark blue long hair with a pair of reading glasses over his eyes. He wore an expensive black suit.

"Sirzech it's been a long time." The man smile, Sirzech never like this devil he had the face of a snake and he even thought like one.

"Why are you here Balthazar?" The devils grin while sliding the newspaper over to Sirzech.

Sirzech narrow his eyes "You have information on this man?"

Balthazar nods "Sirzech we have a common goal as I want this man capture for destroying my estate and killing dozen of my servants. I know how to do it." He places a brief case on the table and opening it. Sirzech picked up the ceremonial dagger and eyes the man "This weapon has energy draining properties, stab him with and all his energy shall drain away making him as weak as new born baby."

Sirzech looks over the man "okay, you don't happen to know where he's at by chance do you?" Sirzech chuckles while questioning playfully.

Balthazar stares at him drily"As a matter of fact I do."

* * *

**Hey people sorry about the OC Balthazar, I'm terrible with OCs but I would have to introduce him eventually. Why was Koneko so furious with Nagato? Now with the rest of the sages' abilities can he be stop? The great and powerful Nagato as much as he powerful and wants to be a god he still merely a man (Albeit a immortal one) and Koneko rejecting him for a damn devil hurt his poor feelings but fear not Nagato is still hanging on the edge, which way shall he fall into the purity of light or the dreading darkness.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A man with long crimson hair focus his eyes on a metal metropolis, the vision of Amegakure was picture perfect as the rain fell relentlessly soaking him down to the bone. His steel purple eyes slid to his right as a man with spike gingered hair stepped beside him wearing the same black cloak with the red clouds as him. The two men stood comfortably basking in the silence and the sight of the peaceful village that wasn't torn asunder by war._

"_So you have a family now." The newcomer smirks before sitting on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the village._

_The red head glances to his long time friend and former leader "I had a family." He corrected him._

_Yahiko rolled his eyes "Shirone isn't dead she is just confused and upset Nagato, like we were when Jiraiyah-Sensei decided to leave us."_

_Nagato kept silent his eyes not wavering from the city "It hurt knowing she chose to side with the very thing I despise. Why Yahiko, why does it hurt?"_

"_Because you feel you will lose her like everyone else." A soft emotionless tone answer for the man as a woman with short blue hair stood beside him._

"_Konan nice to see you made it." Yahiko grins looking at the woman who crosses her arms._

"_Yahiko and Nagato it's good to see you two." She greeted as warmly as she could without letting in any emotion._

"_Now back to the topic." Yahiko refocus on Nagato "You want your daughter back? All you have to do is talk to her and listen." _

_The three friends let the silence overcome them once again._

"_You truly did a wonderful job leading the village Nagato." Yahiko started up before turning a firm gaze upon his red head friend "Why?"_

_Nagato looks at him curiously, while Konan move and sat beside Yahiko "He means why are you fighting the devils, is it for revenge?" she asks._

_Nagato hesitated in answering before looking down at the two answering honestly "Yes…for what he done to Kanna, does that make me a bad person?"_

"_No it makes you like the rest of us, human." Yahiko answered._

_Konan grab Nagato hand pulling him down beside them "These devils have no law, no order to them. They are exactly like the Shinobi in the elemental nations. They force people into servitude, some on the verge of death forcing there hands, all humans are afraid of death. The devils know that so they come to them and give them a trade taking advantage and exploiting it. The poor fools who doesn't know they may have peace end up suffering in their hell."_

_Nagato turns to his friends "We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge we deem to be justice, but when we call our vengeance justice it only breeds more revenge forging the first link in the chains of hatred."_

_A soft melodic laugh drew the three Shinobi attention and a woman with white hair stood behind them. The three of them stood and Nagato look at the woman in surprise even as she approach him and wrap her arms around him soothingly "Than don't let it fool you, call it exactly as it is revenge. Let the chains of hatred empower you Nagato, they took our daughter and who knows what happen to Kuroka…Destroy them."_

_Three of them surrounded Nagato and they spoke as one "Baptize this world in blood."_

* * *

Raynare lean against the wall of the bedroom with her arms cross, she watch silently as her master slept. She has been in this room for three days now waiting for him to awake; she even had Asia try to heal him again but nothing happen he was in perfect health. She could only assume he was in a coma like this from whatever that light was. She tried as best as she could but the others were beginning to notice that she was actually worried about the man. She honestly didn't know why either she wanted to say because she was using him for his power but quite simply that wasn't the case.

She crave for a leader, someone powerful who can protect her and her friends, She watch as the door open and Asia poke her head in "Raynare I'm going to buy more groceries. Pein-Sama will be hungry when he awakes." Raynare wave the girl off to do what she wanted, she really didn't care at this point in time, and at least one of them was doing something productive with their time. She returns her eyes back onto the sleeping man and she cautiously approaches his bed. She look at the door again seeing it open ajar and listening for anyone after a moment of silence, she hesitantly reach out and ran her fingers through the unconscious man hair, burying her fingers deeply in the man roots.

"So much power you possess Pein-Sama." She whispered softly keeping her attention intently on the slumbering man.

"What are you doing?" Raynare hand shot back to her side as she looks at her Brethren Dohnaseek who was tipping his fedora.

"Dohnaseek…" She took a deep breath calming her self "I was just checking him for a fever. What do you want?"

"I was-"He was cut off as a loud crash echoed from the front doors. The two fallen angels nod to each other before they double time out into the main hall where a man in a burgundy red suit and a white dress shirt and blonde hair stood casually twirling a dagger.

"This place is filthy just like the residents that reside within it." The man spoke arrogantly with a lace of hatred underneath his tone.

Raynare glares at the man who sent her his own "What is a devil doing here?"

The man smirks "I volunteer to come here and kill the bastard who decided to touch what was mine. That trash will know never to cross Riser Phenex!" He roars as he rose his hands letting them ignite with flames. Raynare and Dohnaseek withdrew from the scorching heat as the wooden benches caught a blaze from his power. He cackles at the fear they were displaying "and I'll turn to ash anyone that stands in my way." A blue and Pink spear enter through the devil back from behind and the man merely kept laughing "You weak ass fallen!" he threw a enormous ball of fire at Raynare who barely manages to dodge the scorching blast that engulfed Dohnaseek who couldn't react fast enough in time.

Kalawarner and Mittelt stood beside Raynare "Raynare we have to go." Kalawarner whispers fiercely as the fire spread from item to item until the very building was drowning in fire.

Raynare look between the two "No Pein-Sama will be left defenseless if we go."

Mittelt grabs her arm "Yes but he himself told us not to die, Pein-Sama is strong when he awakes he will find us or vice versa but he's a high class devil Raynare we can't stop him." She attempted to tug on Raynare arm that held her ground until Kalawarner grab her other arm and helped Mittelt.

"Don't be a fool Raynare we live to fight another day." Kalawarner scolds her as she dragged her away flying through the printed glass and away from the blazing building.

Riser Phenex scowls "Filthy vermin." He grabs the dagger and walks towards the back sneering at the dust covered walls only to find a man sleeping in the bed. He raised the ceremonial dagger shoving it into the man chest "That was easy." He states as the man took a deep gasp opening his eyes looking dead at him before falling back into unconsciousness.

He snaps his fingers and the chainsaw twins appear beside him "let's take him back and tell Sirzech the good news."

* * *

Pein sat in a small metallic chair, his hands was bound together by chains as were his feet. The chains themselves were connecting to the floor underneath him and the Shinobi just sat staring at the wall through the metal bars of his cell. He casually watch as a man with long crimson hair stare at him from the other side of the bar barrier.

"Why are you attacking devils? Why did you attack my sister? Did you do it to get to me?"

Pein merely kept his silence and continuing to staring at the man.

The man shook his head "Go ahead keep your silence because I'm planning to keep you here for a long time."

* * *

'**Terrorist finally captured, the underworld is at peace again.'**

Kuroka read the newspaper headline over and over again. She look at the picture of her father staring at the cell bars, his face is cold and emotionless.

"Not this time." She stood up, grabbing her Kimono from off her bed and wrapping it around herself "Never again."

* * *

Koneko stares at the table, the sweets Akeno had went out to get left there untouched and forgotten. She was contemplating what she would do.

"Koneko…" The young Nekoshou looks to her king and could see the worry that has filled her eyes "Are you okay?"

She kept quiet before nodding "Yes I'm fine Rias." She lied.

Rias smiles before sitting next to the girl "You're a terrible liar Koneko." She watch as the girl eyes flashes in annoyance "Tell me what's wrong."

The Neko kept quiet not sure if she should bring this up to the girl that was almost killed by her father, so she merely kept her lips firmly sealed.

"It's about that man isn't it?" Rias guessed her thoughts right on.

The young girl sighed "Yes." She answered.

The Gremory heiress nods "The man is dangerous and powerful… I could feel his power it was suffocating it's like I'm standing next to my brother when he's serious." She looks to her rook "But that man is your father and you have the right to answers… if your thinking you should see him than you should." Rias stood up smiling at her "Though be very careful I can't lose you Koneko." The girl stood nodding at her King before walking out the castle front door.

* * *

Pein could hear faint footsteps coming down the hall and the man assumes he had another visitor. He raises his head to see no one else but his daughter standing on the other side of the cell. Koneko look to her right and left before removing a key from her pocket that she snatched from the sleeping guard. She unlocks his cell and step inside stopping right in front of her father.

"Nagato…"

"…Shirone."

The Shinobi father met his Nekoshou daughter eyes, once his purple made contact with her yellow the Neko eyes morphed into their Rinnegan state.

"Why?"

Pein stayed quiet before sighing "I remember your mother as clear as day, her distinct energy , and the sound of her soothing voice as she rocked you back in forth in her arms." He chuckles morbidly "Between your mother and me you and Kuroka intelligence is quite high when you put your mind to it. Kanna always said our children will be great and I always believed that even now." Tears begin to gather in his eyes and he crush them "Kanna was taken away from me, The devil had his men pin…"He stops to gather his thoughts "Any way she was killed and You and Kuroka was captured and to save you two I turned myself in."

Koneko kept quiet letting the man continue on "The prick lied which I wasn't to surprise about, I've sent you all flying hoping Kuroka will be able to get away with you in the confusion turn out I have succeeded, at the time though I was led to believed different. I have observed devils before when I was with Kanna. I could see how they trick and manipulate those into service for them. When I was imprisoned for all these years my hatred for them has only increased with the time. Kanna, Kuroka and you Shirone were my life the light that was keeping away the consuming darkness. You know and see it as well Shirone how evil and cruel the devils can be I know you have…I can see the pain in your eyes. I despise what they have done to Kanna, I hate that they had me imprison and mentally torture me so I can believe all I had was gone. I hate that they force others into service, that's why I did what I did Koneko and that why I will continue to do so, I will show the devils pain."

The Nekoshou frowns finally seeing the whole picture, she was fortunate that she had been with Rias the entire time if Sirzech didn't take pity on her she would be dead or worse stuck with a pig for a master maybe she would have done what Kuroka did but her older sister let the senjutsu consume her. She looks at her father finally seeing the man in a different light.

"I understand now…but not all devils are like that there are good devils and bad devils just like there are good men and bad men. Rias took care of me, the Gremory treats me like one of there own after Sirzech save me from execution. They are like an extension of my family Nagato, I can't and won't let any harm come to them." Koneko turns away and walks over to the exit of the cell opening the door. She slightly turns her head "If you hate them does that mean you hate me as well?" She spoke softly but Nagato enhance Shinobi hearing pick up the words "I am a devil now." She closed the gate.

Stopping at Nagato final words to her "I could never hate my daughter." The Neko walks off not hearing the last of what he said "Even if she hates me."

The Shinobi closed his eyes as the words kept swirling around in his head.

"_Bloodshed makes more bloodshed."_

"_Why are you fighting the devils, is it for revenge?"_

"_I shall believe in you Naruto."_

"_If you kill someone, someone else will kill you."_

"_I want you to feel pain."_

"_To think about pain"_

"_To accept pain."_

"_To know pain."_

"_Baptize this world in blood."_

"_Baptize this world in blood."_

"_Baptize this world in blood."_

* * *

Koneko stood on the Gremory grounds she just got back from the city dungeons and were heading up towards the castle when she felt a presence behind her. She turns and the woman she didn't expect or wanted to see again stood behind her.

"The little sweet lover, Shirone it has been such a long time hasn't it?" Koneko glares at the girl and Kuroka smiles placing her hands out in a friendly gesture "Down pipsqueak I'm here to ask for your help." The rook raised her brow which by it self said are you kidding me?

Kuroka grins "I need your help in rescuing father. He's being imprisoned in the city dungeons and I know you can get access to him if you ask your king."

Koneko tighten her fist really thinking about knocking her sister head off "I've just came from said place."

Kuroka eyes brighten up and took a step closer "How is he? He's being treated well? Did he ask about me? Does being in his presence really makes you quiver?"She fired off questions one after another.

The Neko eyes flashes in annoyance "Kur-"Koneko stumbles before falling to the ground beside her sister from the sudden earthquake.

"What the hell?" Kuroka ask before looking to her sister and seeing her run towards the city.

* * *

(A few minutes before)

Pein finger twitches as he gather the chakra he needed, the dagger that was supposedly to be draining his chakra was useless now that he was at full power. He stares at the ceiling letting his chakra build up, when they are going to learn that no prison can hold him. He closed his eyes.

He let his chakra expand around him crushing every thing in his vicinity "Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent god." The chakra swept out from him as a divine wave of destruction crushing and sweeping away all in path leaving the building nothing but a crater that use to have a prison there.

After a few minutes of breathing he opens his eyes to see lower and mid class devils dropping into the crater across from him. He expected soldiers to be on stand by so he waited. He wanted to make an example out of these fools. His harden gaze look at the many faces of the devils and could very well see the sweat dripping at the edge of there brows they was trying to stay standing at his overwhelming power. He chuckles "Your blood will be the beginning to a ruthless and pain filled end." His deep masculine voice sent shivers down their spines.

He watches as they twitch and anxiously move about "Why do you tremble at the sight of me? Do I frighten you?" He took a step and disappears in a burst of speed reappearing in the middle of the devils, a black chakra receiver sticking through the heart of a random devil he appeared in front of. The others quickly move away from the man surrounding him in a wide circle "Well good be afraid…Because the war begins today." The devils all rushed him and he met them half way bringing his fist up and smashing into the face of a devil that immediately went down like a sack of potatoes. He enhances his strength with chakra making his blows 10 times more deadly as he tore threw them. He went low dodging an over head kick before grasping the man leg and bringing his elbow down breaking the limb in two before lashing out with his body tossing him into a pair of approaching devils knocking them over.

A black chakra receiver extends from his hand and stabs a man through the chest and slashing another who was behind him down the middle splattering the ground with a crimson life force. He tosses the black receiver impaling a man through the eye socket before raising his arms "Shinra Tensei!" A wall appears knocking the devils back crushing a few before he flip through hand seals "Fire style: Great fireball Jutsu." A huge ball of fire erupted from his mouth turning whatever in it path into crisp. He dodges to his as a devil tries to punch him only to hit air and finding Nagato behind him, he wrap his hands around the devil neck and snap it with one fluid motion before looking at the others coldly "Shadow clone technique." Several solid clones appear beside the man before shooting into the fray.

* * *

Koneko finally arrived to the site of the battle only to find countless bodies lying on the ground. She looks amongst them not finding her father except for puddles of blood. She looks at the battlefield and shook her head no longer able to see the results of her father doing. She trembled actually afraid for once this wasn't a battle this was a massacre. She turns as several High class devils appear on the scene.

"Koneko Toujou, you are under arrest for assisting in the escape of the terrorist known as Pein." The Neko eyes widen.


End file.
